Warehouse Window Leap
The Warehouse Window Leap '''Is when a player jumps from the militia tower to the window. This is a strong air strike support except, yknow without the planes. '''Type: High View Point Level: Advanced Execution When: Best used when in duels of 1 vs 1 because many players will be more likely to see you What: Shooting from a birds eye view Why: Inexperienced players never look up into the windows. How: Warning: this takes a lot of practice since it's pretty hard to execute at all. Get out your knife. Climb up the sniping deck ladders. Get into one of these positions: Now, "hug" the box and the yellow railing, and turn your cursor 180 degrees around without moving your sprite. Then, take 2 baby steps towards the wall at the back of the sniping deck by just tapping ''the left/right strafe keys. You should be in this position: Now, here come's the make-or-break, do-or-die, makes-you-look-really-stupid-or-really-pro moment, so pay close attention. What you're going to do is: 1:run in a straight line, straight towards the section of the yellow rail that hangs over the side of the sniping deck. 2: Without jumping(but while still running), run off of the side of the platform. The overhanging yellow bar, referenced above, and highlighted below, will hit the player, if done right, and provide a tiny boost to the player that lets them get to the window. 3: in mid-air, you JUMP(this is why you didn't jump before BTW), and you land just barely upon the window ledge. 4: crouch down, and snipe all inexperienced players to death. You can also take a look at this video. '''Bonus:' Not many people actually know how to do this glich, so you can suprise many of your enemies, especially inexpereinced players. It can also suprise many experiencd players as well. Besides the obvious suprise factor, The window has a pretty large view of the entire warehouse, making it perfect spot for sniping. However, it is also one of the most widely-exposed locations as well, and unlike the sniping platforms, you cannot hide behind boxes when under heavy fire; you must jump, and take the 1-5 points of damage from the fall(this damage can be lessened by landing on top of the boxes) or kill the enemy shooter before he can kill you. If someone decides to throw a grenade at you, your only option is to jump. Even if the grenade bounces off the window, it will most likely explode close enough to you that it will cause at least some damage. How to Practice: Beware, this might just be the hardest trick in Begone. The best way to practice this is to have a friend AFK in a duel warehouse server while you practice this. Notes It is possible to perform this without using a knife. You can also make the jump with a grenade out to get to the window on either side, and on the SWAT side, it is even possible to make the jump with a gun. However, it is much harder to use these methods, so doing so is not advised. Category:Tactics Category:Type:Offensive Category:Level:Advanced Category:Glitches